Faybelle's Choice
Faybelle's Choice is the eleventh webisode from the chapter 3 webisode selection. Summary Will this story end happily ever after when Fayebelle admits her wicked scheme and tries to rescue the girls in The Dark Forest? Transcript Biggle Waggle: '''We'll be at the Forest Fest in no time. '''Ashlynn Ella: I thought this trip would be a fun distraction for you, I hope I was right. C.A. Cupid: You know what? I'm gonna stop worrying about Dexter, I figure whatever happens, happens. Meanwhile, I'm gonna have some fun! Ashlynn Ella: What was that? C.A. Cupid: Ah! Not fun! Not fun at all! Blondie Lockes: M-maybe it's the three bears? Poppy O'Hair: That doesn't sound like any bears I'' know. '''Poppy O'Hair, Ashlynn Ella, C.A. Cupid, Blondie Lockes:' *screams* run! C.A. Cupid: Look! the Enchanted Forest, *panting* we're almost there! Faybelle Thorn: Wa-ya-ya-ya-ya!! Hey, you big fat monster guy! It's time for you to say buh-bye! Baba Yaga: Oh no! No-no-no-no-no-NOOOO! Raven Queen: Ugh, what happened? Dexter Charming: I think we tripped on something. Baba Yaga: My hut! Apple White: Look, there they are! Ashlynn Ella: Apple? Raven? Hunter!? Poppy O'Hair: What are you guys doing here? Raven Queen: Cerise told Cedar that someone saw you guys in the Dark Forest. Faybelle Thorn: Uh, that was...kinda...my fault. I sent you the wrong way. Ashlynn Ella: But how could you do such a thing!? Faybelle Thorn: You cant blame a girl for following her destiny, heh-ha-ha. Spoiling people's fun is kinda my thing. But then I saw how you guys handled everything, how nice you were to that disgusting Biggle Waggle. Biggle Waggle: Hey! I have feelings you know! Faybelle Thorn: '''And if I made you late, well, I guess I'm-I'm-uh... '''Blondie Lockes, C.A. Cupid, Poppy O'Hair, Ashlynn Ella: Sorry? Faybelle Thorn: Yeah, that. I'm 'sorry', you missed your party. Fairy Queen: But they haven't! I am the fairy queen. You cannot find the Forest Fest, it finds you. And all of you may enter, as my special guests. Crowd at Forest Fest: *cheering* Baba Yaga and Students, except Faybelle Thorn: Wow! Woo-hoo! Ashlynn Ella: Faybelle, come join us! Faybelle Thorn: All this nice-ness is so gonna trash my reputation! Hahaha! Oh well, I can always be bad again, tomorrow! Gallery Ever After High - FC.png Faybelle - FC.png Fairy Queen, Faybelle, Poppy, Ashlynn - FC.png Dexter, Poppy, Faybelle, Blondie - FC.png Cupid, Poppy, Ashlynn, Blondie - FC.png Cupid, Blondie, Ashlynn, Poppy upset - FC.png Cupid, Blondie, Ashlynn, Blondie surprised - FC.png Cupid - FC.png Biggle Waggle and girls -FC.png Biggle Waggle - FC.png Baba Yaga and students and hut - FC.png Ashlynn, The Fairy Queen - FC.png Ashlynn, Hunter, Faybelle, Apple - FC.png Ashlynn Faybelle Apple dancing - FC.png Ashlynn Faybelle Apple - FC.png Faybelle Saying Sorry - FC.png As my special guests - FC.png Apple in Dark Forest - FC.png Hunter running to Ashlynn - FC.png Trash my Reputation - FC.png The Forest Fest - FC.png The Enchanted Forest - FC.png That was kinda my fault Faybelle - FC.png Students in Dark Forest with Faybelle - FC.png Students in Dark Forest - FC.png Special guests - FC.png Running to The Forest Fest - FC.png Oh no Baba Yaga - FC.png Not fun at all Cupid - FC.png My Hut Baba Yaga - FC.png Hunter, Faybelle, Apple - FC.png Hunter finding Ashlynn - FC.png Girls and Biggle Waggle - FC.png Faybelle's powers - FC.png Faybelle, Girls and Biggle Waggle - FC.png Hunter Running Gif - FC.gif The_Fairy_Queen.png|The Fairy Queen What are you guys doing here - FC.png Apple, Raven - FC.png Faybelle Comes clean - FC.png Crashed Hut - FC.png Faybelle All This Niceness - FC.png Faybelle's powers - FC.png Faybelle, Girls and Biggle Waggle - FC.png Faybelle - FC.png Girls and Biggle Waggle - FC.png Hunter, Faybelle, Apple - FC.png Hunter running to Ashlynn - FC.png Running to The Forest Fest - FC.png Special guests - FC.png The Enchanted Forest - FC.png The Forest Fest - FC.png Webisode Category:Webisodes Category:Chapter 3 Webisodes Category:Chapter 3 Pages